Spring Awakening
by lisnoire
Summary: Michonne needs Rick's support in letting things go...
1. Chapter 1

Sighing and bringing her hands up to rest on her hips, Michonne glanced up at the collapsible stairs that were now pulled down and beckoning her to climb up them.

Michonne knew this day was coming, it had been marked on her calendar since the New Year.

However, she groaned, as the task she was about to embark on was something with which she started out loving and ended up hating.

It was time for Spring Cleaning.

 _Girl. It is just spring cleaning. You can do this._

Michonne sauntered up the attic stairs, and pulled down on the string to turn on the lightbulb which dimly lit up the space.

Another sigh (followed by another groan), Michonne accepted that this was the only time she would get to do this and do it well.

"You ready to get started, babe?" Rick asked at the bottom of the stairs, peering up at his wife.

"Yeahhh, no turning back I guess!" said Michonne, as she slowly turned full circle, trying to make out just how much they would have to tackle that day.

Soon Rick was standing next to Michonne, also taking in the neglected space.

Michonne glanced over at Rick and a small smile formed on her face, as she remembered that he would be the one to help her get through this task both efficiently and effectively. See, Michonne found it difficult to admit but she was a bit of a hoarder. Well, that was the title Rick liked to use to poke fun at her sometimes but she just simply had a hard time letting things go. Only Rick and the kids knew her struggle to detach herself from her memory-laden material objects. Although Michonne is quite a neat and orderly person, it was more so "organized chaos", as she preferred to call it. Thankfully, Rick happen to act as her mediator when it came to deciding which art piece or throwback graphic tee to keep and which to giveaway.

"So where do we begin?" Rick asked, mirroring Michonne's contemplative gaze.

After a beat, Michonne responded, "Hmmm. Alright, let's get some more light in here, first."

Feeling a bit more optimistic, Michonne glided over to the large window that was covered by her grandmother's antique curtains, and dramatically yanked them open, letting the morning light pour in brightly. Michonne and Rick immediately began coughing up a storm, with all of the dust lifting up and off of the curtains and nearby surfaces.

"Jesus!" Rick exclaimed through his coughing fit, "Okay, let me open the window. Get some air movin' through here."

Michonne nodded, passing Rick a pair of gloves before he got started.

With a bit of extra force, Rick managed to pry the windows open. And he looked good doing so. Michonne, who was standing back and off to the side of him, took in the strong lines of his back, forearms, biceps, triceps…

"Michonne!"

"HUH?! Wh-what? Sorry…" she jolted with wide eyes, realizing she got caught.

Rick chuckled, "Babe, I'm going to need you to focus if you want to get anywhere today."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Whatever Rick, just get to dustin'." They smirked at each other before moving on to their separate duties. Rick worked on dusting off the rest of the surfaces and cleaning the window. Michonne began to pull out the various boxes and bins, stacked against the walls, and pausing every now and then to get Rick to kill any spiders that seemed to spring out of nowhere. After dusting and polishing all of the nooks and crannies, they finally got around to digging into the boxes and bins filled with a plethora of items that had not been looked at for years.

"Okay _this_ , can go first" Rick stated firmly, holding up a table lamp with a burgundy, cat shaped stand and a gold, linen-covered shade. It was one of Michonne's own creations, something she made in college and kept on proud display in her dorm room.

"Riiiick, you know I can't get rid of that! That might be one of the most sentimental possessions I own!" Michonne frowned.

"Michooonne," mimicked Rick, "The best way to tackle this is by getting rid of something you really love but never use. That way when you get to the thangs of lesser value, you can say goodbye to them with greater ease."

Michonne continued to frown at his explanation, but she knows he made sense.

"…Alright, fine. But if _that_ goes,"

Michonne gestures to the cat, "Then so do _these_ " Michonne held up a pair of beaten up cowboy boots that Rick had not worn since middle school.

"Okay, h-hey hold on now! You know that is completely different!" Rick sat up onto his knees to try and reach for the boots. Michonne chuckled incredulously at her man, at the double standard!

"Are you serious right now?" The ridiculousness of it all caused her voice to heighten in pitch.

"Of course I am!" Rick responded a little too quickly. "You know my Dad gave these to me, and I gave them to Carl…"

"And Carl wore them for _two days_ and never wore them again!" Michonne cut in.

"Yeah I know b-but Andre hasn't even gotten to wear them! Hell, if Judy wants to wear them she can too!"

"Rick! These won't even fit Andre anymore, and you _know_ these are not Judy's style… you gotta let 'em go, babe." Michonne said slightly amused but empathetically.

"…Fine. You win." Rick said with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Uhm, don't be like that! Look, this is the monster _you_ created…" Michonne shrugged.

Rick rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Okay. The boots can go," Rick moved and leaned in closer to her, "And so should the pettiness…"

Michonne cocked an eyebrow.

Rick raised his hands in surrender, "From the both of us, I mean!"

"Alright, that seems like a fair deal." Michonne chuckled.

Rick moved in even closer and planted a soft kiss to her lips. Michonne hummed in response as she grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back and intensifying the kiss. They kissed slowly and deeply, their mouth slightly parted, tongues quickly and playfully seeking each other. Before they knew it, they ended up flat on the floor, chest to heaving chest. Rick latched onto Michonne's neck as he licked and sucked and nipped at her soft skin.

"Mmmmm" Rick groaned into her neck, loving her excitement.

"Mmmm, yes" Michonne hissed a little too loudly, causing her to remember where they were exactly.

"Mm, ok… Uhm, Rick?... Rick?" Rick only grunted in response as he continued to taste her.

"Riiick!"

"W-what!? Oh uh, sorry. You… Just… Taste… So… Good…" Rick said each word with a pronounced peck to her skin.

"I would love to continue but I really want to get this out of the way. Also, the kids are right downstairs." She blushed.

"I'm not the loud one babe…"

Michonne gasped, "Well…" bringing her voice down to a whisper, "I don't recall you ever complaining when I'm calling out your name."

Rick bit his lip, his face turning redder by the second.

Michonne huffed contently, "Alright, let's get back to work! We can fool around later _if_ there's still time."

Michonne knew there would be time. In fact, she had plans set in place to reward Rick for his efforts this weekend, and if all went accordingly, Michonne would be equally rewarded (and satisfied) in the end.

After a full day of sorting through piles of clothes, furniture, and miscellaneous items from the past, Rick and Michonne only had one more box to go through. The space had cleared of clutter exponentially, but now they had about 12 large heavy duty bags of things to move from their attic and to the nearest Goodwill.

"This'll probably take two trips," Rick thought out loud "…How about I start loading up the truck…"

"You can get the kids to help"

"Yeahhh, then I'll bring over the first few bags while you go through this last box." Rick scratched at his greying beard.

"Sounds good, babe! Hey," Michonne paused to get his attention "Thanks for your help today, I really appreciate it… I don't know why it's so hard for me to let things go sometimes." Michonne said contemplatively.

"Well, after you made me give up my beloved boots…" They both chuckled, "No but seriously, I get it. You just have a lot more memories tied to certain thangs. It's just a matter of knowing when –and a _when_ will come—to hold on to the memory without needing something physical to attach it to."

Michonne knew her husband was often a man of few words, but when he used them, few or many, they served their purpose well. She swooned at his thoughtfulness.

With a glint in her eyes, Michonne thanked her man once more, sending him off with a kiss as he began to carefully bring the bags down the attic and out to their truck with the help of his children.

Finally, the coast was clear. Michonne ripped into the last box that she strategically kept out of Rick's reach. She had searched for this particular box a few weeks ago after hearing a song from her early young adult days that reminded her of a couple particular items of clothing that she had kept over the years. A black latex trench coat that _just_ covered her ass, and a pair of black, latex, knee-high stiletto boots that zipped up in the back. When she first found them, she made sure to clean them off after going untouched for quite a bit of time. Luckily, she had only worn the jacket and boots once, maybe twice, as they were a bit too grown for her at the age of 19. That same day, when no one was home, she tried them on, secretly hoping they would still fit. And they fit like a glove. In her college days, she was tiny but fit. Now, still quite fit, she had a little more thickness and a lot more curves. She looked even sexier now, as she turned to see herself at every angle.

Now, she grabbed the coat and boots and quickly carried them with her out of the attic and into her and Rick's bedroom, folding everything up and tucking them under their bed for later that night. She quickly called Sasha to let her know she could come and pick up the kids in half an hour.

Just as Michonne finished up sorting that last box, she heard the truck pulling into the driveway.

"Mom!" Carl yelled from the doorway.

"Yes!?" She yelled back from the attic.

"You done yet?"

"Yup, bringing the last bag down now."

Carl kicked off his shoes quickly to go help his mother with the last bag, and went back to the front of the house to help reload the truck once more. Michonne smiled at her loving older son, seeing his father's thoughtfulness in him. She climbed back up the stairs to close the windows, pull the curtains, and with one last look, turned off the light and made her way back down the stairs again. She collapsed the staircase and closed attic door.

"Hmph. Mission accomplished." She whispered to herself as she pulled off her gloves.

Knowing she would be too tired to cook after a long day of cleaning, she had already made reservations for herself and Rick at their favourite restaurant. After walking into each of her kids' rooms, admiring their great cleaning efforts, she made her way into her own and started looking through her closet, trying to decide on what to wear for dinner.

Just as she chose her outfit, Rick and the kids came bursting through the front door once again. Michonne called her oldest son from atop the stairs.

"Carl, here's $40 for pizza, I already placed the orders. Just go and make sure Andre and Judy are all packed and ready to go to Aunty Sasha's."

"Alright, thanks Mom. Have fun tonight." He bent slightly to kiss her cheek.

Michonne smiled at his sweetness, even at the age of 20 he still showed her an abundance of affection.

"Hey" Rick said as he peered up at his wife from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey." She said through a smile. "Sasha will be here soon. She's going to drop Carl off at Enid's, then she'll be keeping the kids for the night…"

"Yeah?" He asks moving up the stairs.

"Mhm."

"So how long have you had this planned out?"

"A couple weeks or so. But that's not important, let's go get ready. The dinner reservation is at 7."

Rick, now at the top of the stairs, reached out and grabbed Michonne by the waist and pulled her into him. "I am the luckiest man alive." Michonne gave him a few quick pecks but pulled away quickly before they ended up in the same position as they were in the attic.

Shortly after, Sasha arrived to pick up the kids and everyone was out of the house by 5 leaving Rick and Michonne alone for the rest of the night. At last.

"Let's go take a shower."

Rick registered the immediate shift in her tone. Her sultry demand caused his manhood to twitch.

They started shedding their clothes on their way towards their en suite bathroom. Rick was closely behind Michonne, reaching out and touching her every chance he could.

They entered the shower together, the hot water coming down onto them with a light pulsing sensation. They stood under the water for a couple minutes, caressing, kissing, and stroking each other. Michonne loosened her grip from her man's head of curls as she tried to catch her breath from the steady lip locking. Her long fingers moved towards his face and into his full-grown beard, smoothing down the almost completely grey facial hair.

"So I noticed you haven't been shaving lately."

Rick smirked at Michonne's obvious inquiry. "Yeah well I like it this way now"

"How come?"

"I like when you're rubbin' your fingers all through it, like you're doin' right now…"

"Is that right, _Old Man_?"

"Uh huh… And I think I kinda like when you call me that too."

"Old Man?"

"Mhmmm"

"Well I hope my Old Man isn't going to be too tired later…" Michonne said as she traced her fingers in no particular pattern across his chest, just needing to stay in physical contact with him. "…Because…" she draws out, running her hands down his chest and stopping at his well-defined Adonis belt, raising on her tipped toes, looking directly into his lust-filled blue eyes. "…I have every intention of making you cum tonight. As many times as you desire…" She slid her right hand down to grip his now erect penis, moving her hand down to the base and then back up to the tip, slowly, _torturously slow_.

Rick let out a groan from pit of his stomach. " _Michooonne_ , you tryna kill me before the night even starts?"

Michonne smirked, giving his shaft a squeeze, then releasing his length. "You're right. Let's focus on getting through dinner first."

"Wait wha-?" The dumbfounded look that flashed across his face for somehow messing that up was priceless.

Michonne knew that if she didn't remain a little serious on this, they would never make it to dinner that night… or out of this shower.

So, they spent the remainder of their time lathering each other up in one of Michonne's many sweet-smelling body washes. This _Pooka_ one, left an aroma of guava and pineapple and overall tropical goodness.

Eventually, they found their way out of the shower and got ready for their romantic dinner. Rick wore a gorgeous navy suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath that covered his frame just right. Whether he was suited up or dressed down in some sweats, he always looked good enough to eat. The same could easily be said about his stunning wife.

Michonne was standing in front of the mirror, petal-ing her locs into a long bob, with a swooping bang. She wore a jade-coloured wrap dress with long sleeves, and a plunging v-neck that revealed her deliciously full cleavage. On her left side, where the dress was tied together, a long slit revealed her equally long and lean leg, running from her gold, 6-inch stiletto to her curvaceous hip. Resting between her breasts was a thin gold chain that connected her gold choker to a chain around her waist that was hidden by her dress. She looked extraordinary.

"Mmm mm mm. You look so damn fine." Rick said as he walked up behind her, spinning her around, smoothing his hands down her sides, then meticulously cupping and kneading her ass, pulling her closer into him. Michonne placed one hand in his head of curls, the other was stroking his beard.

"Thank you, baby." She kissed him softly and wiped off the bit of lipstick she left behind on his pink lips.

"But I gotta say…" Rick leaned into her ear and whispered as if they weren't alone, "…as good as you look in this dress right now… and I mean _goood_ … I can't wait to take it off of you later..." Rick nipped at her earlobe and let out nasty growl. Michonne purred in response, "Mmm… Then let's hurry up and get through this dinner before we fuck around and skip to dessert."

Rick chuckled into her ear. "You're so corny."

Michonne giggled, "I know. But you love it."

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire evening out was filled with suggestive gazes, under-the-table grips and grazes and whispers of innuendos that eventually turned into flat out dirty talk that had them hurrying through their dinner, eager to collect the cheque and get back home.

Rick paid their bill, tipping the waiter quite generously, partly because of the great service and mostly because he was in a great mood. Rick made a mad dash to the car, as it had just begun to rain, hand-in-hand with his stunning wife and drove home with a heavy foot on the gas, his hand gripping Michonne's upper thigh the entire ride.

Somehow they made it through the door with all of their clothes still on. However, as soon as the door closed, Michonne pounced. She jumped on Rick, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as Rick reinforced her hold by gripping her plump ass. As Rick, semi-blindly guided them upstairs towards their bedroom, they began to make out with relentless passion, bumping into walls along the way, nipping bottom lips and sucking seductively on tongues, until they reached their destination.

"Fuck," Michonne managed to breathe out, needing oxygen but already missing his mouth. "Hold on baby, I have something I want to show you first." Rick frowned slightly, unsure of how she could pause their affections right now. Seeing that he was a bit unconvinced, she added in a serious but most carnal tone, "I'm going to change. Then you can decide whether you want to take it off or leave it on while you fuck me… any way you want." She trailed off with a fatal whisper.

Rick bit his lip as he loosened his grip on her and she slid down his frame. Michonne could feel his dick bulging beneath the barrier of his pants. She gracefully untying her dress with just one pull of the fabric. The wrap dress cascading off of her to the floor, leaving her completely naked, except for her body chain and heels. Rick's dick grew even harder at the image of his wife's beautiful naked form that stood before him.

"Go wait downstairs."

"As you wish, my Queen." Rick said, causing Michonne's seriousness to crack as she erupted with laughter.

"You better go before I change my mind, fool."

"I'm only a fool for you…"

"Go!" Michonne pointed towards the door with mock frustration.

"Ok, ok." Rick closed the door behind himself, making his way downstairs to wait for his love.

Michonne waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and then sprang into action. She got her outfit from under the bed and laid it out. She ran into her bathroom to touch up her makeup and take down her loc petals, pulling them into a high ponytail so her locs could frame the sides of her face. She came back out, unstrapped her stilettos and kicked them off. She then got her bottle of almond oil and rubbed her skin down to give it some extra glow, then proceeded to dab her skin with a special scent. She quickly but carefully put on her little lingerie, then wrapped herself up in her form-fitting jacket and proceeded to step into those tall, kinky boots, zipping them up from her heel to her mid-thigh. She grabbed a lighter and lit all of her ambiance candles that were placed in various corners of her room. Lastly, she selected her special song on her iPod, the one that had reminded her of the outfit in the first place, and placed it on her iPod dock, making sure the volume was set just right. She turned off the bedroom light and took a deep breath, as her excitement had been building rapidly while she was getting ready.

She cracked open her bedroom door, "Rick, baby, I'm ready for you now." She said, summoning him.

She stepped back, listening to his footsteps draw closer, until she could see the flash of his shadow through the opening of the door.

Rick slowly pushed the door open to see his wife standing before him, decked out in… a lot of latex, causing a vague look of surprise, but he was intrigued.

Before he could inquire about her outfit, "Sit in the chair." Michonne demanded, just above a whisper.

Rick's eyebrows shot up, followed by a slow smirk, knowing that he was in for some creative foreplay. Out of the countless reasons why Rick loved this woman, her creativity and imagination always surprised him and left him in such a state of awe. He wasn't exactly sure about what he was in for or where she even found this incredibly sexy get-up, but he knew he would love it.

Rick sat in the armchair that was situated at the end of their king-sized bed, giving Michonne the room to do her thing.

"So," Michonne started, unhurriedly strutting over to her man, "I know you probably have some questions about… _this outfit._ " She dragged out those last words while she let her hands slide down from her chest, running over her latex-covered breasts, her taunt stomach, and meeting at the front of her, covering her sweet spot.

"You see, a song came on the radio the other day… it made me think of this here _jacket,_ " Michonne enchantingly turned around to show him, sticking her ass out when it was in front of his face. Rick had started to lean in even closer, trying his hardest to listen to his beloved while she spoke.

"And these here _boots_ …" She continued to say, stopping while she was faced away from him to bend, simultaneously sliding her hands down the front of her boot-covered legs, until she was folded over completely, her hands gripped around the stilettos of her boots. Her ass was so close to Rick's face, she could feel his heavy breathing, his exhales tickling her pussy that was so delicately covered by the lacy material of her lingerie.

Not wanting to show off too much of her outfit hidden underneath, she snapped back up, turning back around to meet her man's eyes once again.

"… And the song, well it just so happens to be the perfect night to show you how I feel when this song comes on…" She turned on the iPod dock and hit play. The rainfall at the beginning of the song blended in with the pitter-patter of the spring shower that was falling just outside of their window.

 _Sometimes it's soft as a misting rain_

 _That gently touches my soul_

She brought her arms straight up above her head, then bent them at the elbow, her hands dropping behind her head as she seductively wined her hips along to the beat of the song.

 _It cools the fire that burns in me_

 _And I simply lose control_

Her hands gracefully slipped down into the crooks of her neck, she tilted her head to the side as she kept her eyes directly on Rick's. Her tongue slid erotically across her upper lip as the chorus rolled in, much like the roll of her hips.

 _So just…_

 _Rain down (on) on me_

 _Let your love just fall like raindrops_

 _Rain on me…_

Michonne teasingly played with the strap that tied her jacket closed. Rick's intoxicated gaze drifted downward to where her hands were. He knew his wife's skills and her incredible ability to seduce him – whether it was her dancing for him or asking him to run an errand for her, he was always ready to say yes and do what he needed to do to bring her the greatest satisfaction. Right now, his place was to focus on all that she was giving to him. Every movement of her hands, the arch of her spine, the enticingly slow grind of her voluptuous hips…

Michonne undid her jacket with a single pull of the strap, slightly exposing her delicate wear underneath.

 _Full as a dam at capacity_

Suddenly, Michonne dropped down low into a squat, her arms outstretched with her hands gently placed on her knees. Rick wiped the sweat above his brow, the heat radiating from his core, that heat that only came from his deep desire for Michonne. It warmed his entire body. The anticipation was painfully bliss, but he wouldn't dare stop her.

 _My passion's about to explode, yeah_

Bouncing lightly, Michonne came back up, swinging her hips from side-to-side as she rocked to the rhythm of the lyrics.

 _I can't escape, it's surrounding me_

 _I'm caught in a storm_

 _That I don't need no shelter from_

Michonne brushed the shoulders of her jacket off, letting it drop to the floor around her…

 _Rain down (on) on me_

 _Let your love just fall like raindrops_

 _Rain on me…_

Rick's mouth may have been watering but his heated desire made the back of his throat feel dry. He knew nothing could quench this thirst other than the touch of his wife, the _taste_ of her. Michonne was a work of art, and this intimate set she decorated her body with was just the cherry on top. Her playful wear was a warm and bright citrine that made for a divine contrast against her tall, Dom-esque black boots. Her brassiere was haltered with a deep triangular cut out that pressed her breasts together delectably. A thin series of gold chains cascaded from the center of her bra and hugged the sides of her waist. Her matching lace garner belt gripped her waistline as they held up transparent stockings with black lace trimming layered under her Brazilian cut panties that flaunted her bikini line and put her ample ass on full display.

Michonne took a step closer to him as she pulled her hair tie out, freeing her long dark chestnut locs, as the song continued to flow from the speaker.

 _Shower me_

 _Sprinkle me_

 _Fall down on me_

Michonne slowly straddled her man, taking her delicately covered nipples between her index and middle fingers, twisting them as she ground her hot center over his.

 _Just_

 _Rain down on me_

 _Chill me with your loving touch_

 _Rain on me_

 _I wanna feel your love is real_

Rick couldn't restrain himself any longer, he had been digging his fingers into the plush arms of the chair he was in but having her in his lap like this, feeling that undeniable heat radiating from her core, was sending him close to the edge.

Rick's hands began to wander while he gazed longingly into Michonne's eyes. His hands traveled up her thighs, landing on her behind, squeezing and rubbing the soft skin of her cheeks. His right hand continued its journey up her spine until he held her at the back of her neck.

Anytime his hands were anywhere near her neck, Michonne would ache. It was one of the rare occasions in her life when she felt like she could lose control.

Michonne knew to trust his touch. She ran her hands down his chest as she tipped herself backwards, knowing Rick would not loosen his grip.

 _Just rain down on me_

 _Meeee_

 _Rain on me_

 _Ohhh baby_

Without warning, Rick leaned forward and licked between her breasts, from the base of her bra, trailing his hot tongue until he reached the top. Michonne gasped and clenched at his now open dress shirt, letting herself hang back until Rick stood up with her still in his grasp. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard-on rub against her core. Rick held her back up to look in her eyes as if they hadn't been maintaining eye contact for the majority of the evening. He just loved to look at her and look into her, her big brown eyes often communicated her thoughts to him before she even spoke a word.

They didn't even notice that the song had finished until Rick sat Michonne down onto their bed so he could undress himself, maybe give her a little show as well.

"Let me, baby." Michonne repositioned herself to reach Rick as she peeled off his shirt.

Rick obliged, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, darlin'..." Michonne smiled as she peppered him gently with kisses along his neck, chest and torso.

"But if I gotta tear this lil' number off of ya, I'll do it." Michonne glanced up at him as she was bent forward, undoing his pants with curious hands. She could hear his tone getting huskier, his throat dry from the lustful thirst that he needed quenched.

Michonne gave him a devilish grin, jerking his pants and boxers down with one swift pull. "Okay baby, but try and keep those hands to yourself until I'm through with you." She pulled him close to the bed, rolling onto her back with her right knee bended ever so slightly and her head tilted back. At the edge of the bed, she was now upside down and head-to- _head_ with his thick, throbbing member.

She gripped him and ran her tongue from the base of his dick to the tip. Her grip around the base tightened as she applied pressure to the tip of his dick with the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth slightly, and wrapped her lips around him. Rick let go of his breath not realizing he had been holding it in.

Michonne released her hold, moving her hands to his hips, her fingertips curling to signal that she was ready.

Rick began to move his hips slowly, pushing deeper into her mouth as she rolled her eager tongue around his shaft, sucking on him like a damn popsicle.

" _Shit Michonne._ " Rick grunted out as his roaming eyes landed on her mouth again. Her mouth felt like a fucking vacuum, she inhaled his dick as if she was extracting his soul, among _other_ things.

Michonne caught a glimpse of Rick's expression, seeing that he was completely enraptured, she relaxed her body even more, allowing him to slide his length into her throat.

Rick's eyes widened as he felt her take his length, seeing the shape of him through her neck as he fed her, inch by inch.

They kept at a steady pace until Michonne felt his pre-cum dripping down her throat. She released him and swallowed but quickly engulfed him once more, this time pulling him into her mouth, pushing him into her throat until her lips touched his base.

Closing her mouth around him, she began to hum on his dick.

Rick nearly lost it. The muffled sound of her moans and the tickle of her breath caused his member to pulse harder. His knees buckled when she turned onto her stomach without letting him go. His eyes travelled down her delicate back to her glorious ass.

Rick held back the hair that had fallen into Michonne's face, his grip strengthening as she increased her speed, eliciting the most gratifying noises from Rick. " _Michonne_ ," he pleaded. She moaned in response, her pretty head bobbing up and down his length. Making sure to hold his gaze, she sucked him even harder and faster, letting the tip of his dick knock against the back of her throat repeatedly, and that sent him over the edge. " _Ahhh shit! Fuck Michonne, yes_!" He exclaimed as his cum filled her pretty mouth, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Michonne didn't let up until she got every last drop, and as soon as she was sure she raised up onto her knees so Rick could watch her swallow his load.

He cupped the back of her neck and laid on a deep, sensuous kiss that left both of Michonne's lips tingling.

Rick pulled back, having tasted himself on her lips, he was ready to get his taste of her.

"Get on your back." The candlelight flickered across his now dark blue, lust-filled eyes.

Michonne compiled in silence, easing onto her back again, legs close to the bed edge.

Rick slowly discarded her lingerie, leaving wet kisses wherever he laid his hands. Once she was naked, except for those boots, he got back to his demands.

"Now grab them heels like ya did earlier," With her feet together in the air, Michonne raised herself slightly to grab her heels.

"Now spread 'em." Relaxing her back against the bed again she slowly spread her legs open,

revealing her slick pussy, wet from the anticipation of what Rick was going to give her in a moment.

Rick ran his hands down the back of her legs until they met at her center. His right middle finger delicately rubbed down from her clit to between her ass cheeks, leaving it there while his thumb moved to her clit, making small and torturously slow circles.

Michonne whimpered into Rick's mouth as their lips met again, their tongues moving against each other in a passionate dance. Breaking the kiss, Rick languidly moved his tongue along her soft skin downward, pausing at her nipples, sucking and licking the left, and then the right, taking his sweet time and fanning the flames that blazed deep within Michonne's being.

Michonne sighed desperately, loving every second that Rick dedicated to pleasing her. As he moved on with his journey, he eventually reached her hips, kissing the crooks between her waist and her thighs. After much teasing, Rick locked eyes with his love, before dipping down, bringing the back of his eager tongue against her clit, moving down her delicate opening with blissful pressure, flicking his tongue back up as his strong hands gripped onto the back of her thighs.

" _Rick!_ " Michonne called out his name in a desperate groan. A whispered chorus of _ouuu's_ and _mmm_ 's and affirmations of pure ecstasy escaped her lips as Rick devoured her. The wetness of his mouth combining with the dripping nectar between her thighs created the most delectable noises that spurred Rick on with rabidity to make her cum until she couldn't cum anymore. Rick alternated between sucking her inner and outer lips with intense care before snaking his tongue closer to her opening. Michonne let go of her stiletto heels, her slender fingers now gripped her nipples, pulling and tweaking at them to the rhythm of her pulsing pussy. Rick pushed his tongue into her vagina, causing Michonne's head to raise with a quickness. She watched her man put in work as her legs wrapped around his upper back. Rick removed his tongue from inside of her and licked his right index and middle fingers before latching onto her clit with his soft pouted lips, swirling his tongue around as he slowly slid his fingers into her wet pussy. Michonne clenched around his thick fingers, squirming anxiously, readily under his hold. Rick curled his fingers and began to massage her g-spot, keeping at a steady pace as he firmly pressed his tongue down onto her clit and caressing her nub in a hypnotizing, circular motion. The pressure continued to build inside of Michonne, feeling as if her pleasure was filling her to the brim, to a level that could no longer be contained within her. Rick splayed his left hand over her lower stomach, coaxing that pleasure with even more pressure. Michonne inhaled deeply and held her breath, freezing momentarily, as her pleasure reached its peak. "Uh-uh-uhhh" Her utterances of orgasmic bliss matched the way her body shook against Rick's greedy mouth. He was relentless, not letting up on the stroke of his fingers and tongue. Her face contorted as her climax struck her spine, causing her to buck against him wildly.

As she finally came down from her orgasm, she released her grip on her nipples and moved her hands down to the back of Rick's head, signalling for him to move up so they could be face to face. Rick licked her clean, not wanting to miss a drop, then got up from his knees and stood. They both gazed at each other, drinking in the light layer of sweat already formed on their skin.

"Kiss me, baby," Michonne purred, wanting to taste herself on him, her cum causing his thick beard to glisten under the candlelight.

Rick placed his hands down on either side of her head, leaned in close, pulling back ever so slightly, teasing her a bit before licking her partially open, waiting mouth. Michonne met his tongue with hers, caressing each other before their lips finally met again.

Michonne broke the kiss first, "Alright, I know they look good, but help me take these boots off? It's getting kinda hot." Rick chuckled at her, moving back to unzip her boots for her, pulling them off and tossing them by their closet.

Michonne stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes, readying her limbs for the next round.

Rick got on his hands and knees and hovered over her body again, and asked her, "Tell me how you want it, baby."

Michonne returned the devilish glint in his gaze as she rolled over onto her stomach seductively, raising her ass up to press against his dick. "Just like this." She shook her ass a little, her cheeks clapping around his hard member. Rick dropped his head and exhaled. He could have stayed like this the whole night, not only to see her ass in motion, but to feel her too was enough to have his eyes roll back and set his body ablaze.

He let his right hand guide his dick towards her opening, his left hand smacked, then gripped her left cheek, " _Mmm_ … Yes, baby, give it to me…"

Rick pushed into her until he filled her completely. He let her grip and release his member repeatedly until she was relaxed with him inside of her. He began a slow grind into her, holding her hips against him as he leaned back and deepened the grind even more.

"Y-yeah… just like that…" Michonne whined, her back arching until it couldn't arch anymore, her ass aimed so high that his balls massaged her clit as he moved inside of her.

" _Rick_ , oh baby…" She moaned into the bed as he switched it up, pulling back until just the tip was inside, and pounded back into her. "Ou shit!" Rick continued on, drilling her pussy to a solid and steady that wasn't too fast nor too slow, her ass slapping against him was music to his ears.

Feeling that familiar flutter in her core, she knew another orgasm was pending. Michonne began to throw her ass back, in sync with his thrusts.

Rick grunted as he watched the way their bodies met, trying not to focus too hard on the mesmerizing view, wanting to last longer because he knew he could elicit a couple more orgasms from his wife before he succumbed to pleasure once more.

"Right there…" Rick powered on as they exchanged sounds of intoxicating bliss.

"You love the way I fuck you, huh?" He growled, feeling the telltale signs that she was on the verge of cumming again.

"Yes Rick!" Michonne cried out.

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" He pounded into her with greater force, slapping her ass cheeks with his left hand as his right hand moved to her clit and began rubbing.

Michonne bunched the sheets into her hands as another powerful orgasm washed over her.

Not missing a beat, Rick flipped her onto her back and entered her just as quickly as he withdrew from her. Michonne gasped loudly, her eyes rolling back as if his dick was possessing her. He pushed back both of her legs and slammed into again, pummeling her pussy deep into the mattress. Michonne lost herself in his wicked gaze as he fucked her hard. She loved fucking Rick, no matter the pace. Whether they were slowly making love or desperate to get each other off quick and hard, there was a fierceness within her man that always made her dripping wet with lust and desire. Rick was tearing her pussy up. _Shit_.

"You ready for #3?"

She wanted to cuss, scream, beg, and cry his name all at once, but his immaculate stroke had her mind spinning.

She nodded frantically as she tried to focus on being somewhat responsive to him.

"Let me hear you say it… I wanna hear that sexy ass voice of yours…"

"Oh fuck, d—…"

"Yeah, come on, that's it… Tell me baby. _Tell me_."

Michonne bit her lip to repress a knowing grin. She knew what he wanted her to say and he was starting to beg, which meant he was close. His right hand came up and grasped her neck…

"Yes daddy! Fuck me, oh yes!" Michonne screamed out. His strong hand around her neck was bringing her dangerously close to the edge. Rick thrusted harder and deeper as he applied a little more pressure in his grip, ready to chase her climax with his.

Michonne continued her verbal assault as her fingers weaved their way into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ouuu daddy!"

"Keep fucking me like that"

"You like it when I call you 'daddy'?"

Rick nodded, then gritted out a " _yeahhh._ "

"Mmm yeah… Come inside me, _daddy_."

And with that Rick lifted Michonne's hips off of the bed and thrashed into her as they both erupted, cumming long and hard. Rick grunting her name loudly, "Michonne! Ah baby, fuck…" Michonne's legs shook as she spread them out, her hands didn't move from the back of his head, a vice grip now on his curls, as she matched his volume, being free to express how satisfied he made her feel. His seed shot into her, filling her up until both of their cum dripped from between their thighs.

Rick kept his hold on Michonne as he collapsed onto her, his head resting on her chest as they tried their best to catch their breath.

"So much for this being a 'cater to you' night…"

Rick laughed as he rolled off of her and drew her in close so that they were laying on their sides facing each other.

"Babe, you know it can never be a one-way thang between us… Your pleasure is always mine." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, moving to her left cheek, and then her full lips. She smiled against his lips as they snuggled closer, their breaths steadying more and the beats of their hearts lulling them into slumber as the rain continued to fall.

She knew he was right. They had always gotten each other excited about how they made each other feel, and there was nothing sweeter than that. Especially when they could be as loud about it as they pleased.

Song: Rain by SWV

A/N: Ahhhhhh! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction writing! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it…! Anyways, that's enough exclamation marks, but I am sooo happy that I finally got to share this with you. Please leave a review, and thanks so much for reading!

Sidenote: Pooka is a Black-owned hair and body care line (I started writing this after the Shea Moisture incident).


End file.
